the way it should be
by blue-eyed angel
Summary: TAIORA. SORATO fans stay far away. After watching poor Tai's heart get stomped on I decided to fix that episode.


I'm sorry that I'm a bit late on this, but I just saw the episode where Sora rejects Tai (I taped it). I ended up crying. In my opinion Tai should get Sora. But of course my opinions don't count in the eyes of the writers of digimon. But I can write my opinion of how things should have been!!! I'm not a taiora fan but it always just seemed the natural thing. Probably because I've read to many Taiora fics or those two episodes where Sora was kidnapped but I believe more in Taiora than Sorato. So it just seems weird that Sora likes Matt. This story is the same story if only I had my way. Enjoy!! (ps i typed this story on friday)  
  
The way it should be  
  
It was Christmas time and everyone was in the holiday spirit. Everyone except Sora. She had to work late on Christmas Eve and would miss Matt's concert. She knew Tai would be there and she had wanted to give him the Christmas gift she had made for him. Homemade chocolate chip cookies. His favourite. But now she wouldn't get to see him until new years when the digidestined had agreed to have a party at Tai and Kari's house. Everyone was also invited to sleepover. But that was six days away. She was also looking forward to seeing the others. Oh well, maybe some other time. She thought to herself. She was working in her mothers flower shop. People had been rushing in all day hoping to get a last minute gift for their significant other.   
Unknown to her, Sora's mother had been watching Sora from the door way to the back room. She had noticed that Sora hadn't had all her usual Christmas cheer. She walked over to her daughter and said, "You go to that concert. I can handle it from here."  
At that Sora's face cheered up considerably. Then she rushed out the door grabbing the box of cookies and almost forgetting her coat.  
It was 7:45 and the concert was going to start at 8:00. She knew she would be a bit late but at least she would make it. She hopped into her car and headed onto the highway.  
She got there with plenty of time to spare and headed to the door. She hesitated for a moment. What if Tai rejects me? She wondered. Oh well here goes. As she was about to go inside she heard a familiar voice calling her name.  
"Sora!" she turned and saw Tai jogging up to her. Oh good. Here comes Tai. Now I can give him the cookies. She silently worked up her courage.  
"A-are you going to t-the concert with anyone?" Tai asked. Sora knew this was her chance. She would never have another opportunity like this in a million years.  
"Um... no." she responded. Hey, she thought to herself, maybe I wont have to tell him.  
"Well...I um... was wondering if you would... like to go with me?" he asked meekly with his eyes on the ground, obviously afraid of rejection. But unknown to him Sora was screaming with joy in her mind. She smiled at Tai and nodded.  
"Sure I'd love to go with you."  
At first he looked sad then he realized what Sora had said and lifted his eyes to hers, the look of surprise on his face quickly changed to his infamous grin. He had been going through the same conflict as Sora.  
"These are for you." Sora said and handed him the carefully wrapped cookies. Then she took his free hand in hers and led the way into the tent. Ah, I'm so glad mom let me come. Or else none of this ever could have happened. Thanks mom. This is truly the way it should be.  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own digimon. Or else I wouldn't have had to write this it would have been real.   
  
A/N: thanks for reading my second fic. I will put up the next chapter soon for all you impatient people out there. Please Sorato fans don't hate me. I like the idea of Sora and matt going out even though this story is a Taiora. I could go either way but I just haven't seen a lot of Sorato fics out there. Oh BTW I made this up as I was typing so it doesn't totally follow a plot line. Sorry. Please read and review even though this isn't my best work. Thanks.  



End file.
